Masterpiece
by Turbotail88
Summary: Krista is a freelance photographer searching for the perfect shot. She stumbles across a moody brunette and begs her to be her model. Little did she know, Ymir would then proceed to rock her world... literally. Futaaa and M for sex, AU Ymir/Krista


**LOL WHAT'S A DISCLAIMER?!**

I used the present tense again... sorry ._. I'm starting to like writing these futa stories now... must resist the urge to write another- gah! Thanks a lot! You know who you are! xD

x

The skyscraper across the river is perfectly captured by her lens, a memory now stuck in time forever. Krista lowers her expensive, professional camera from her eyes and smiles brightly. She loves snapping shots of the scenery, especially when the sunlight is shining just right on the extravagant, tinted windows and reflects off of them beautifully.

Many times she'd been approached by big corporations, enthralled by her work, to hire her as a permanent part of their marketing team, but she always refused. She preferred the simple life of a freelance photographer to the limited living of a hired creative expert. However, she had yet to find her masterpiece, the project that would make all others pale in comparison and set her apart from everyone else...

She walks down the sidewalk, sliding her hand along the cool railing. The air is cold and damp, a product of the autumn season, but it is not enough to deter her mood nor dim the twinkle in her azure eyes. Her camera hangs around her neck, bumping lightly against the fabric of her rain coat, and she lifts her hands to her mouth to warm them. Her breath manifests in front of her, and it's a picture perfect image of the frosty prelude.

She frowns slightly at this and stops moving to cross her arms in thought. She had yet to photograph a human being, not including family portraits or requests from friends. It is a desire nestled deep within the back of her brain, a fantasy she'd dreamed of since she first picked up her camera. 'To capture the moments we forget to live' is her motto, yet the little habits and quirks of other humans eluded her expansive gallery.

It frustrates her just a little, but she supposes that maybe one day she'll find the perfect model. The person should be tall, she thinks, and should have short brown hair, mysterious brown eyes, a sexy smirk and... freckles?

Krista gasps, eyes wide, and her eyes are glued to the person leaning against the railing, skipping pebbles across the polluted river. Their movements are lazy, and their arm swings effortlessly with each swing. The person is wearing a blue vest over a black turtleneck, along with baggy cargo pants.

Krista is gaping and she feels her fingers twitch in anticipation. This is the perfect moment, the perfect person, the perfect picture... she inches forward, camera raising to eye level. Forward.. forward, until finally...

_Snap!_

"What the fuck was that?!"

The person, who Krista now recognizes as being female, is scowling at her, fists clenching and eyes fierce. Krista gulps and laughs nervously, scratching the back of her head and dropping her camera. It falls against her chest with a thud.

"I asked you a question, squirt," the girl snarls.

Krista fumbles for an answer, but the girl has her captivated and under her spell. Her brown eyes are doing weird things to her stomach and she can't help but back away when she steps closer.

"Well?"

Krista realizes that the girl keeps flickering her eyes to her camera and it makes her grip it protectively. She appears violent, and would probably try and break her camera... it had already happened in the past by angry victims of her work.

"Uhh.. well, you see.. I'm a.. photographer and I saw you and I couldn't help but take a picture of you."

"Delete it! I don't want that shit on someone else's wall."

"Oh! No, you don't understand.. I don't sell my work, unless it's a commission or a landscape photo and-"

"That's pretty creepy."

Krista presses her lips together in frustration and frowns heavily. The girl notices and raises an eyebrow but says nothing.

"It's not creepy, it's art, and I think you're gorgeous." The words fly out of her mouth before she can stop them, and she rapidly covers her mouth now gaping in disbelief. Reiner did say she had a tendency to get overprotective of her work... and that she had a loose tongue.

The girl appears unimpressed and scoffs, rolling her eyes. She trails her eyes up and down the blonde's body and Krista fidgets in response. She blushes when her brown orbs rest below her collarbone, then move up to her eyes to capture them in a searing gaze. It's pervasive, obtrusive, intense.. yet Krista cannot look away. They stay still, frozen in time, and Krista really cannot resist the urge when she raises her camera slowly and captures the moment.

The brunette purses her lips but says nothing. She turns away, slouching, and shoves her hands in her pants' pockets. Krista is frantic, desperate to have her attention again, and quickly runs forward to wrap her fingers around her bicep.

"Wait!"

The brunette looks down in question and raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"I.. can you please be my model?"

Krista shuts her eyes, awaiting another disgusted remark or vehement refusal. She tried, in the past, to get others to be her muse, but they never agreed or were appalled by the prospect of having their bodies trapped on film. It almost discouraged her from pursuing her dream, but when she spotted this girl, she knew she was the one; her masterpiece.

She's shocked when her fingers are gently pried off of the firm muscle (which, Krista realizes with a blush, is _really firm_), and she hears a throaty chuckle as the girl walks away from her once more. It's a different kind of rejection, but it still stings.

Krista blinks rapidly and bites her lip to keep it from quivering too much. Too many times she'd allowed her dream to slip away from her fingers, but this time, she'd catch it for sure, like the moments in time she treasures dearly.

She darts forward and latches herself around the brunette's waist, and rests her forehead against her back. The girl stops moving and looks down at her in annoyance.

"Listen, I'm tryna be nice, not yelling at you, and I don't want to be some kinda model for a-"

"You don't understand!" Krista shouts, tightening her grip, "I really, really want to photograph you... really badly! Ever since I picked up a camera when I was ten, it's been a dream of mine to have at least one project that would outshine everything else, that would give me a sense of purpose... you.. you're my masterpiece, so please.."

Krista waits for an answer anxiously, and is prepared to literally get down on her knees and beg. She's squeezing her hands in anticipation when her arms are pulled away, but is pleasantly surprised when the girl faces her, eyes lowered and a faint blush behind her freckles.

"Fine.. I'll do it. Just stop bothering me!" she snaps, releasing Krista's arms to cross her own over her chest.

Krista laughs joyously and leaps in celebration. "Yay! This is the best day, ever! I'm so excited! We'll have lots of fun, I promise!"

"Yeah, fun."

"Oh! Here's my number... uhh.. I didn't catch your name."

"It's Ymir."

"Ymir.. I like it! Nice to meet you, Ymir, my name's Krista!"

Ymir turns around and trudges up the path, but stops when Krista follows her, camera raised to her eyes. The blonde lowers the device and tilts her head at the glare sent her way.

"Do you mind?"

"What do you mean? I thought you agreed to be my model."

"Now?!"

"Of course, silly! What did you expect?"

"Why do I even bother... goddamn it."

Krista giggles and snaps a picture of Ymir's annoyed expression.

x

Krista paces nervously in her apartment. She asked Ymir to meet her here two hours ago and the brunette had complied lazily over the phone, seemingly uninterested. However, Krista knew it to be a ruse, since they had been doing photo shoots for numerous weeks and Ymir actually appeared to enjoy them. She was always rather coy and cocky, winking at Krista suggestively to throw her off. It worked most of the time and Krista had dropped her camera on several of those occasions.

Some times she would even propose to her before she left at the end of the day, but it was always done playfully, accompanied by a wink and a laugh. Krista's cheeks burn at the memory.

But today... today would be a huge step forward. She wasn't sure if Ymir would accept or not, or if Ymir would end up fleeing in disgust and quit. Krista has been paying Ymir rather generously for her time, and it was the best investment she'd ever made. She would be devastated if Ymir left her. However, life was full of reactions to risks, and she knew she wouldn't get her masterpiece if she didn't do this.

She hears a knock on her studio's door and quickly rushes to open it, sliding the locks to the side. She may not live in the safest place, but at least it was cheap and cozy. Ymir's at the door, arm on its frame and ankles crossed. She leans forward heavily and smirks at the look Krista's giving her.

"Hello, my little Krista. What do you need me for?" she purrs.

"Ymir! So nice to see you! Please, come in," Krista says instead, shifting her eyes away and moving to the side. Ymir slides her arm off and saunters in, taking a seat on the kitchen counter. She crosses her legs and leans back on her elbows. Krista swallows nervously and leans beside her, twirling her thumbs. Ymir takes note of her shy expression and rests her elbows on her knees instead, peering into Krista's eyes with poorly veiled concern.

"What's wrong with you? I thought we were gonna do a photo shoot or something?" Ymir asks.

Krista jumps and nods fervently. "Of course!" Krista begins, "of course we are it's just... huh, how do I ask this? Ymir, we've been doing photo shoots together for a while and I think I-"

"Wait.. you're not confessing your undying love for me, are you?" Ymir interrupts, grinning slyly.

"No!" Krista exclaims, blushing and waving her arms around, "n-no way! That's totally unprofessional! I was just gonna ask if you'd like to be a nude model for me!"

There's an awkward silence suddenly, and Ymir coughs into her fist as she blushes lightly. Krista is beet red, mentally cursing herself for blurting it out like that. She had hoped to lull Ymir by making her lunch and sitting with her at the table, chatting lightly before presenting her idea... but then Ymir flustered her _again _and she had no control over her mouth and her thoughts.

"Uhh.." Ymir starts, scratching the back of her neck. She shakes her head and stands, walking stiffly to the door. Krista gasps and follows her, but stops short at the weird look Ymir is giving her. It appears pained, yet embarrassed at the same time. She's trembling, Krista notices, and puts a hand to her shoulder to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you like that, or make you uncomfortable... but I still want to do it."

"No."

"H-huh?"

"I said, no.. I'd rather not. I know you've been paying me pretty well and everything but this is just something I won't do."

"B-but I... please, Ymir! I won't say anything at all while I take the shots. I won't comment, or stare or anything if that's what you're scared of!"

"I'm not scared of anything!" Ymir snaps.

Krista crosses her arms and pouts. "Well, you sure seem like it! You won't even let a small, helpless blonde take pictures of you naked. Are you that insecure?" Krista bites the inside of her cheek to keep from grinning, because she knows now that Ymir won't back down from a challenge.

Ymir scowls and unzips her vest. "Fine, you wanna see me naked? Now you will, you cheeky brat. Just don't complain when it gets too much for your pretty little head."

Krista rolls her eyes but complies, moving to organize her studio. She closes the curtains, dims the lights and prepares a backdrop, opting for the view of a city at night. She ignores the rustling of clothes behind her and once she's done setting up her camera, she turns around to see Ymir's bare back to her, clad only in boxers. Her thumbs are under the waistband, but Krista notices that Ymir is extremely hesitant to pull them off. The blonde grins and approaches her, putting her hands over hers. Ymir jumps slightly and twists her neck to glare, but remains silent.

"What? Scared?" Krista taunts.

"No."

"Then, c'mon already!"

"Shut up."

Ymir pushes Krista back lightly and pulls her boxers down. They pile at her ankles and she kicks them away. Her back is still to Krista, and just as the blonde makes to comment, the brunette turns around and cocks out a hip proudly, smirking. It takes all of Krista's willpower not to gape in awe. Ymir's skin is a light tan, contrasting heavily with Krista's paleness. Her body is muscular, yet still retains that scrawny build Krista has come to adore. Her hips are slim, her legs gorgeously long and her neck achingly tempting. Krista averts her eyes away from her small breasts and her sex, however, unable to steel her nerve.

She instead lifts her gaze to Ymir's eyes and narrows her own orbs at the smirk stretching across her face. Ymir moves slowly, like a cat, and ghosts her lips sensually over Krista's ear. The blonde shudders and squeezes her eyes shut when Ymir's hot breath warms her body.

"What's wrong, my little Krista? Can't take the heat?"

Krista opens her eyes, purses her lips and shakes her head. She turns sharply and points at the backdrop she prepared. Ymir glides over there and sits on the chair provided. She keeps her legs spread apart and Krista finally seizes her curiosity and peeks, then abruptly falls over in shock.

There, between Ymir's firm thighs, stands a tall erection, proudly displaying its girth.

Krista stutters, stumbling back on her butt ungracefully and rudely points at it. Ymir rolls her eyes and sighs.

"What now?"

"You... you're not a girl! All this time I thought that-"

"I am a girl."

"But.. how?!"

Ymir shrugs and leans back, arms crossing behind her head. "I dunno, I just am. The doctors say I have the body and mentality of a girl, but this thing is just extra baggage."

Krista's breathing heavily, face red, but she shakes her head to calm down. Who cares if Ymir had a penis? She's still her masterpiece.

"This isn't gonna get in the way, is it?" Ymir asks, worry leaking into her tone ever so slightly.

Krista grins shakily and replies with a negative. Ymir nods, then crosses her legs. She smirks and Krista snaps a shot, hands trembling. She's having a hard time keeping focus, between her own sudden arousal and the fact that this sexy woman is alone, in her apartment, naked. It's exhilarating, frightening and terrifying all at once.

Ymir winks when Krista catches her eye and the blonde fumbles with her camera, blushing heavily. Ymir laughs boisterously, head thrown back, and Krista captures that moment as well, tucking it away into the physical memory of her camera. They're both smiling widely, and by the end of the shoot, Krista has become rather comfortable with the fact that her model is displaying her genitals in front of her.

Ymir stands and stretches, and Krista cannot help but trail her eyes over her form. She's mesmerized once more by her figure and clicks the button on her camera once more to freeze the image in time. Ymir stops stretching and looks over at her questioningly, but smirks. Krista's fiddling with her device, trying to take out the memory card so she wouldn't forget but her hands are shaking so bad she's lucky she put the strap around her neck this time. When she feels a cheek against her own she jumps and accidentally snaps a shot of the floor.

"Ymir!" she scolds weakly.

"What? I'm just sayin' 'hi'... unless you wanna do something else?"

"No..."

"Hmm? What was that?"

Ymir removes the camera from around her neck, sets it down somewhere and slowly moves her hand down to the belt of Krista's skirt and tugs on it. She pulls it away and presses her lips to the blonde's neck. Krista bites her lip to suppress a moan and breathes heavily through her nose. Ymir grins and moves her other hand to slowly unbutton Krista's blouse. Her skirt is already at her ankles and when Ymir pushes a finger against her panties they're thoroughly soaked.

"Goddamn, you're wet..." she breathes. She gently rubs circles into the fabric as she finally unbuttons the blouse. Krista's legs are shaking from pleasure and she squeezes her eyes shut. Ymir nips the junction of her neck harshly.

This time, Krista lets out a shaky moan and puts her hand over Ymir's. "No.. stop," she croaks.

Ymir halts suddenly and Krista regrets her words, but she needs to control herself. This isn't right, Ymir is her employee and her model and she can't just have sex with her! It goes against her moral codes and she really wished Ymir would ignore her and just continue.

"Do you.. not want this?" Ymir's voice sounds incredibly disappointed and sad. It makes Krista's heart clench and she can't help but sigh in resignation. She's too hot, too worked up to stop now. She didn't care about the consequences, right now, she just wanted to be with Ymir.

"I do.."

Ymir grins into her ear and bites the lobe lightly. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

Krista lets out a nervous laugh and turns her head to meet Ymir's smouldering gaze. Her eyes are glazed over with lust and Krista knows hers are probably the same. Ymir turns her body around and their lips meet in a fierce kiss. Krista allows Ymir to lead her and push her against the kitchen counter. Their bodies press together and Krista is frustrated by her clothing. She shrugs her blouse off impatiently and moves her hands behind her back to unclip her bra. Ymir is quick to latch onto her breast and fondle it gently. She lowers her head and takes the peak into her mouth. Krista presses the back of her head against the cupboard and groans, eyes shut. Her elbows are on the counter and she uses all of her strength to push herself up.

Ymir helps her and stands between her legs. Her erection is big and bulging and it makes Krista bite her lip. She feels it press against the front of her underwear and slowly snakes her hand down to touch it. Ymir jolts slightly and raises her head, grinning.

"Not yet, Krista..." she whispers sensually, slipping a hand into her lower blond curls. Krista cries out softly when a thumb is pressed against her clit, and gasps in pleasure when the first finger enters her. Ymir gets annoyed with her panties and rips them off. They end up in the sink but the girls are too immersed in their activities to give a damn.

Ymir clenches her jaw at the tightness she feels throbbing against her digit and slams a second finger in, pumping it roughly. Krista grips her shoulders to steady herself and leans her forehead heavily on Ymir's head. The brunette is breathing harshly, and suddenly cannot take much of anything anymore when she removes her fingers and jams her cock into Krista abruptly. She mutters an expletive and squeezes her eyes shut. It's tight, so tight, milking her for everything she's got.

"Tight.. shit, feels so good."

Krista pants in Ymir's ear and kisses her throbbing pulse. They hadn't had much preparation but she supposes when one is horny, it is best to get to the good stuff as soon as possible. Ymir glues their lips together in a searing kiss and rocks her hips around slowly.

"Ah, Ymir!"

"Fuck.."

She pushes her cock deeply in and tilts her his hips upward. The length of her shaft rubs along her clit and Krista cries out in pleasure. Ymir's legs are trembling from exertion but she forces herself to hold on. The slapping sound of their skin echoes in the apartment and the dim lighting sets the sensual mood.

Krista feels a tightness deep inside her abdomen and grasps onto the feeling. Her insides quiver and she feels the pleasure finally build up then release. Ymir curses loudly and thrusts quickly.

"Krista!"

She cums into the blonde and collapses on top of her, head against her breasts.

Krista threads her fingers through Ymir's unruly hair and smiles tiredly. "That was amazing," she murmurs.

"Yeah.." Ymir agrees. She pulls out abruptly and stands up. Krista pushes herself up on her elbows and watches as Ymir grabs her camera and snaps a photo of her. She blanches and crosses her legs as she covers her breasts.

"Ymir, no!"

"Krista, shut up. I may be your model, but you're my masterpiece."


End file.
